


Fading Memories

by komoii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Genderbend, Lemon, Loli, Love, Multi, Self-Harm, Smut, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komoii/pseuds/komoii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of Naruto one-shots with varying ratings for all sorts of pairings.<br/>Enjoy x</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So this is a collection of different Naruto one-shots I've written. Topics include:  
Yuri  
Yaoi  
Triggery/Touchy subjects.  
So if any of these things gravely affect you, feel free to leave right now, however, if you stay, welcome to my land of complete madness x  
Enjoy!!


	2. Exhale

(Please listen to the song above, it brings the mood into the story. Also there's a kind of gentle smut in this chapter...sorry...)

Genma walked in to that awful hacking.  
"Hayate, we're going to the doctor."  
The Gekko couldn't argue, and swung his legs out of bed.  
"I knew *cough* you were gonna say that *cough* funny how I know you better than I know myself."

~In the car~

There was no noise except from coughing from Hayate or Genma's occasional humming.   
Well, it was silent, until Genma switched on his stereo.  
He hummed along to siren, and Breakeven.  
Then, her last words started and he stopped before humming.  
Hayate looked out of the window, seeing two bluebirds fly across the treetops.  
'Is that what freedom is?' He thought to himself.

~At the hospital~

Genma sat outside of the doctor's room, playing a pen across his fingers, and attempted to solve the crossword.  
Little did he know, that next door, his best friend was receiving the worst news of his life.  
They told him that he wouldn't be free anymore, him and his failing lungs would be in a cage.  
They told him he had two years at best.  
Hayate stood up, and slammed the door shut with such force that it splintered a little in each corner.  
"Hayate..." Genma whispered, to which his best friend just cast him a withering glare.  
"I'll never know what freedom tastes like."

Genma raced after Hayate, who had a look on his face that showed that soon he was going to self destruct, bringing down him and everything in his path.

Once they were out, almost all the way down to the forest, Genma weakly called "Hayate!" And said Gekko dropped to the ground, giving up the run and breaking down into coughs instead.  
Genma lifted him up, carrying him all the way back to the apartment, opening the door and laying Hayate down.  
By this time, Hayate was so out of it, but not out of it enough not to notice a pair of lips ghosting his.  
"I'll show you," muttered Genma, "what freedom tastes like."  
And with this, the Shiranui left the apartment, clicking the door shut behind him so as not to awaken his barely conscious friend.

~Months later~ 

July brought promise for their relationship, Hayate finally admitting that he was scared, and occasionally still falling asleep in Genma's arms on the nights that were just too long for his sick body, his raspy breaths barely audible over Genma's heart-wrenching sobs.  
August burned red over them, through their passion filled hearts, promises made every day.  
"I will fight for you Genma! I promise."  
Genma showed him again what freedom was, the feeling that can only be obtained of walking away and never coming back, the wind pulsing through your veins.

~October~

It hasn't been a particularly good month for either of them, but then again, it would have been fine for Genma, had he not intertwined his heart with Hayate's.  
And it wasn't the only way in which they intertwined themselves.

In the hot springs a little way from town, was where Genma and Hayate decided that it was one of their only chances before Hayate was too sick to even move. "Six months now" is what they told him, but Hayate didn't care.

"Genma..." He whispered, that night at the springs, "take me."  
Taken aback by the sudden request, Genma leaned in to kiss his lover.  
Hayate moaned into the sweet taste of his lover's mouth  
"Genma!"  
Down against the cool, smooth rocks by the springs, an exhilarated Genma played top, making passionate love to the Gekko.   
He laid short, sweet kisses on each collarbone, trailing down, closing his eyes, inhaling the pleasure and exhaling freedom.  
When their lovemaking slowed to a halt, the two lovers lay together, hands intertwined, both gasping for oxygen and words...

~Sometime later~

And now Hayate really was gasping for oxygen, each breath rattling, every word slow and raspy.  
And it was up on the rooftops of Konoha where Genma finally found Hayate, all ready to jump.  
Hayate let himself fall, and Genma was helpless. But there's no doubt, Hayate's past exhale was full of freedom.

~A month later~

A bleary eyed Genma rested with his back against the trees where they carved their names which now seemed like oh so long ago.   
Time seemed to pass wrongly every day where Hayate was no longer in this world, Genma would repeat the same pattern.  
Wake up, cry, stare at clouds, go home, cry, eat and sleep.  
It's what always happened...  
And as Genma grabbed the knife and held it to his neck, he let out a strangled cry.  
But there was no doubt about it, Genma's last laugh was full of freedom.


End file.
